Answers from the Baby Sister
by Parent12D
Summary: After the events of 'The Bullying Misunderstanding', Andrew gets some answers from Sarah as to why she acts the way she does, why she disrespects Ed alot, among other things, while Andrew suggests to her to show some respect to Ed and that she has to make that decision for herself. How will this go? Find out now!


**Hello there readers, I have here for you another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now here are a few notices you all should know about:**

 **First off there are only a couple more stories left before the story based on the movie will be done, so I hope you are all looking forward to that.**

 **As far as this story goes, its kind of an aftermath story to 'The Bullying Misunderstanding', and this is also the first story I'm doing that gives some character focus to Sarah and Sarah alone.**

 **As for the plot, it revolves on Andrew talking to Sarah about what had happened the other day, regarding Ed standing up for her, and informs her that he is her brother. Sarah also reveals to have a Freudian Excuse for her behavior, being the favorite sibling by her mother and how that affected her. Andrew then suggests to her that she should show more respect for Ed despite the fact that he isn't that bright.**

 **Also, for this story, Andrew only makes the suggestion to Sarah, meaning he's not gonna force her to do it and she has to plan on doing it on her own. That's what I mean by that.**

 **Another thing, beginning with this story, Sarah will slowly go through a serious character development and change into a better character within the next couple of stories.**

 **One last thing, this story will show that despite only being acquaintances for the time being, Andrew still shows some respect for Sarah and stills treats her as if she really was a friend of his. Sarah will start realizing this within the next couple of stories.**

 **Well enough with my author's note now, let's start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was a gorgeous day in the town of Peach Creek. In the cul-de-sac we are all too familiar with, it was shown that all of the kids (the Eds included) were all recharging themselves after what had happened previously in 'The Bullying Misunderstanding', and they each stayed at their own respective houses. Sarah in particular was at her house at the picnic table located in her backyard. She was alone this time with no one to keep her company as she was drinking tea by herself.

Believe it or not, Jimmy was at home resting himself up after that fight that he engaged in with Double D that he took part in as a way to clear Double D's good name. When Sarah decided to check up on Jimmy, he told her that he needed some rest after what had happened that day. Respecting his wishes, Sarah allowed Jimmy to stay at home and let him rest up. Sarah was just at the picnic table with some of her dolls and she was drinking tea by herself with no one to join her, not that it bothered her. Something that did bother her was something she had in her mind.

Truth be told, Sarah was still a little shaken up after the fight that took place previous. Even though Sarah was convinced that Double D was innocent and is no longer a bully, she couldn't help but think about how Jimmy was brutal when fighting Double D, something that wouldn't normally happen. Sarah was starting to get concern that this whole scenario could possibly cause Jimmy to change to the point where he won't hangout with Sarah no more.

 _I wonder if that fight that Jimmy was in will end up changing him._ Sarah thought to herself. _I honestly don't know what I'll do if Jimmy changes to the point where he'll stop hanging out with me._

This got Sarah a little upset. She and Jimmy have been the best of friends since they were younger, and they always hung out together and do stuff together. She enjoyed every moment of it with him. Sarah honestly hoped that this won't change her friendship with Jimmy.

There was something else that was bothering her too, and it involved her idiotic brother. She still remembered how Ed was willing to end his friendship with Double D just to make sure his sister was okay, and Sarah was unsure of what to think about this, considering all the mean stuff she's done to him over the years.

 _I have no idea why my idiot brother felt like stepping in to defend me, and was willing to end his friendship for Double D for my safety._ Sarah thought to herself some more. _All the mean stuff I've done to him, the abuse; both verbal and physically, the snitching on him, and all the times I took advantage of him for my own gain. Why the heck do I feel like I must do something? Better yet, why did Ed feel the need to do that for me after all the horrible stuff that I did to him?_

This whole scenario that had occurred has left Sarah more confused than ever before. Letting out a loud sigh, she then took another sip of her tea as silence filled the air for several moments.

Eventually the silence broke when someone called out to Sarah.

"Sarah?"

Sarah jolted up as she heard someone call out to her. She looked behind and saw that the person who called out to her was none other than Andrew, who was peeking from behind the fence. When Sarah saw him, she then sighed.

 _Great it's Andrew._ She thought. _What the heck does he want?_

Taking a deep breath, she then felt the need to ask.

"What do you want Andrew?"

Andrew noticed her tone and had also noticed how different the tone was compared to how she acts normally. Despite this, Andrew shrugged it off and then answered her question.

"Oh I was just walking and enjoying myself and I heard you sigh loudly like something was up so I just wanted to see what was up." Andrew answered her question.

"Oh," Sarah simply said.

Believe it or not, Andrew was taking a break from staying in the house so he decided to go exploring the lane for a bit to keep himself occupied. He was doing nothing in particular until Sarah sighed loudly and he noticed it had a bunch of feelings behind it; confusion, fear, anxiety, and worry. Even though Andrew might not be able to help with whatever was bothering her, he still wanted to do the right thing and check up on her, despite the fact that they are currently acquaintances.

Sarah knew that she couldn't get rid of Andrew, no matter how much she tried. She knew that Andrew had this thing with him that causes him to remain loyal to the people he considers his friends. Telling him to get lost would be pointless, so Sarah felt like it was best if he spent some time with her and chat, seeing there was no harm with having Andrew around to chat with. Besides she was getting lonely and even though she didn't consider Andrew a friend, he was better than nothing at all.

Sarah noticed that Andrew was just standing there looking over the fence for several moments, wondering if he'll help himself and come on over. Sarah then decided to get him to follow.

"Well? Are you going to come on over or are you going to look like a goof-butt all day," Sarah questioned rhetorically.

"Oh okay if that's fine with you," Andrew had her attention, knowing what she was talking about. "Here I come."

Andrew then leapt over and then landed in the backyard as he approached Sarah.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down," Sarah asked in annoyance as Andrew was standing there.

"Okay,"

Andrew then took a seat next to Sarah as she then gave him a tea cup.

"Thanks for the tea Sarah," Andrew thanked her as she was pouring it.

"Yeah don't mention it Andrew," Sarah said. "So don't you have something that you want to tell me silly-butt?"

"Uh, actually there is," Andrew said. "I wanted to know how you are holding up."

"Eh, could be better," Sarah said. "There's a lot going on in my mind currently."

"Such as…?" Andrew asked, raising his eyebrow curiously.

"You know, what had happened at the Pit behind our school, the fight along with everything that happened prior to that," Sarah stated. "Everything that happened has left me confused."

"I see," Andrew understood what she meant, after all the events from previously had a significant impact on everyone, especially Double D. "There's something else that I've been meaning to bring up with you Sarah."

Sarah then groaned in aggravation, wondering what Andrew could possibly want with her.

"And what would that be?" Sarah asked in annoyance.

"It involves your brother," Andrew brought. "And what had happened in cafeteria."

"Oh you're not the only one who remembers that," Sarah grumbles before speaking up. "What about it?"

"The memory is still fresh in my mind, where Ed came to your defense from Double D even though he meant no harm," Andrew explained. "He was even willing to end his friendship with Double D for your own well being Sarah."

"Yeah I get it," Sarah moaned. "So where are you getting at?"

"I must remind you Sarah that Ed is your brother and he still treats you as such," Andrew told her. "Even if you don't feel the same way."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sarah muttered grumpily. "Look Andrew, this whole scenario has left me with a bunch of mixed emotions alright?!"

Andrew then started rubbing his chin and realized that there was more behind Sarah than she lets on.

"I think there's more to it than that Sarah," Andrew told her. "I think that's there more to you regarding how you feel about your brother."

Sarah couldn't help but gasp at what Andrew said. She was surprised that Andrew managed to figure out there was something more to it than she shows outside. She knew that Andrew was smarter than he lets on, it's more of the fact that he happens to be very naïve. Not to mention the fact that Andrew also has some mental problems originated from his early life and what he went through.

 _This kid is much smarter than I thought._ Sarah said mentally to herself. _Maybe I should tell him the truth and give some answers to someone._

Sarah then took a deep breath and then said to Andrew.

"So you want to know why I act the way I do and why I show no respect towards Ed whatsoever?" Sarah asked him, causing Andrew to jump as he was not expecting that kind of question.

"Well, only if you want to," Andrew didn't want to pry it out of her. "You don't have to if you're not okay with it."

"No Andrew, I think it's best if I tell someone about this, and you just happen to be here," Sarah stated. "Besides I really need to get this all off of my chest so I'll give you answers."

"Well…okay," Andrew felt there was no harm in having Sarah give him some answers, so he decided to let her talk.

Sarah was wondering where she should start.

"How do I start," Sarah wondered as she then found out how to start off. "I guess I should start by saying this; I think you should know that in our family, Ed is the unfavorite out of us two."

"Huh, he is," Andrew was shocked by this.

 _I expected that from him._ Sarah retorted mentally as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes he is," Sarah said. "Now this'll only be told by you and you only, got it?"

"Sure, so why is that so?" Andrew asked.

"There's a reason why Ed is considered the unfavorite sibling in our family," Sarah started. "It goes back to even before I was born. Our mom had not shown any interest in having a son, since they are so difficult to cope with and when Ed was young, she had trouble with coping with him, especially since he was an idiot even for a young age, and Mom wondered if she'll ever have a daughter which she'll make into the perfect daughter."

"I see," Andrew wanted her to continue.

"Yes well in the end, Mom managed to get her wish for when I was born, she found out that I was a girl and was ecstatic, so she chose me over Ed," Sarah continued. "Ever since I was born, from what I can remember, Mom always treated me like the perfect daughter, pampering me like a princess, making sure I got everything I wanted, and she did this while pushing Ed's needs in the burner. She spoiled me so much to the point that eventually when I was four, she gave me the authorization to tell Ed what to do and what he can't do, and so I decided to do that."

Andrew was taking in all this information as Sarah continued.

"And so as a result, Mom still continued to over spoil me and not focus on Ed by getting me all of the stuff that I wanted as a little girl. Due to that, I eventually became brattier as a result of being over spoiled. Even then, she never punished me since I was a perfect daughter to her, and Ed would take the blame for something that was my fault. This caused me to become a massive jerk to Ed from being spoiled and rotten, as mom continued to treat me with the most respect."

Andrew was shocked by what Sarah revealed to him. Their mom had spoiled Sarah far too much to the point where she became bratty and had authorization over Ed and became a massive jerk to her brother. He then felt the need to ask an important question.

"What about your father, did he do something about it?" Andrew asked.

 _I should have known that question would have been brought up eventually._ Taking a deep breath, Sarah then revealed to Andrew.

"Nah, our dad hardly did anything to intervene with Ed, especially since he always spent most of his days at the office and when he came home he was too tired to even care about what was going on," Sarah revealed. "He'd always sit there and watch TV after work all while Mom kept over spoiling me."

Andrew was beyond shocked by what Sarah revealed. He never would have thought Sarah was known as a really over spoiled daughter and had been given authorization despite the fact that Ed was older than her. It also explained how Sarah was able to get away with a lot of the stuff that she did.

"Whoa Sarah, I…I don't know what to say…" Andrew stated. "I…I never thought that you were over spoiled and that your mom gave you authorization over Ed."

"There's also the fact that Ed also had a lot of mental problems and potentially a mental disorder, something that Mom didn't feel like doing and like I said about dad before, he didn't do something about it either, so I was given the authority over my big dumb brother."

Andrew understood what she meant. He did recall asking the principal if they could get Ed a special assistant to help him with school due to his potential mental disorder. It all made sense as to why no one at home would have stepped up.

"Honestly Sarah, I don't know what to think about all this," Andrew didn't want to be negative towards her. "But even then, Ed is still your older brother, even though he isn't bright at times."

Sarah knew that but it was hard to accept it.

"There's something else that has been bothering me too," Sarah exclaimed. "It involves Jimmy."

"Okay, let's hear it," Andrew was willing to hear this out too.

"When I was younger, even though my mom had spoiled me way too much, I still wanted someone to play with, that wasn't Ed, someone that shared my interest," Sarah stated. "When my mom took me to the playground when I was really little, I ended up meeting Jimmy for the first time, and he didn't wearing those braces he has currently at the time. He was really shy when I approached him, but when he showed that he has a similar interest in the stuff that I enjoyed doing, we became best friends and we hung out together, to the point where I ended up babying him a lot and defending him from other meaner people."

"I see," Andrew rubbed his chin as she continued.

"Jimmy and I were much closer to each other than I should have been with Ed, due to being made an authority over him and being bratty. I never disregarded Jimmy, even seeing some of the injuries he was made the victim to easily, leaving him helpless and since we share similar interests, I would always be there to comfort him and help him." Sarah continued. "Our friendship was one of the greatest things I felt outside of being the favorite child that mom wanted."

Sarah then sighed as she then admitted.

"But recently, after what had happened at the pit, with the fight Jimmy unleashed on Double D, I feel that Jimmy starting to change into a real guy, and may not be the same Jimmy I remember growing up with," Sarah sounded sad when she explained that. "I'm afraid that he'll stop spending time with me and that we may end up going our separate ways, not interacting with each other as much anymore. I fear that I could possibly lose the one person I felt closest to in the world!"

Sarah actually looked devastated after she said that and Andrew took notice of the look on her face and it started piecing together in his mind. Sarah was afraid of losing her best friend Jimmy all out of a fight he came out of victoriously, fearing that this'll change him and steer him away from Sarah and slowly cause their friendship to disassemble. Andrew didn't want her to feel that their friendship will end because of that fight.

 _Seems like Sarah and Jimmy are really close to each other._ Andrew thought to himself. _They've been best friends since they were very little children._

Andrew finally started speaking to Sarah once again.

"Sarah, don't think that Jimmy could potentially end his friendship with you," Andrew assured her. "You two are as close of friends as they can get."

"There's more to it than that, I have been so spoiled that I act like a jerk to almost everyone, even Eddy and Kevin, whom aren't any better and are also jerks too," Sarah stated. "Jimmy is my closest friend and I don't want to lose him."

"Whoa, are you sure there isn't anyone else you see as a friend," Andrew asked.

"Well, there is Nazz, I do tend to get along with her most of the time," Sarah admitted. "It's mainly because we're both girls, and the fact that Nazz is the only girl here that I can talk to, as there are no other girls here…except for the Kankers, and well…you know how I feel about them…"

Andrew nodded in understanding, knowing that the kids and the Eds were afraid of the Kankers and the stuff that they pulled. Recently, Andrew found out that the Kankers finally decided to confirm him as their friend and their only friend. Andrew didn't feel like bringing that up with anyone. Instead he commented.

"Gee Sarah, I'm awfully sorry about all that," Andrew apologized to her making her jump; why would he apologize to her, he didn't do anything. Perhaps he really was as sweet as they come.

"Goodness Andrew, I honestly have no idea why I revealed _any_ of this to you," Sarah retorted with a huff. "Maybe it's…because I had a lot to get off my chest and all these feelings were getting to me so I had to tell someone, and you happened to be the only one here that could hear me out, so yeah."

"I perfectly understand, but listen to me Sarah," He got her attention. "I know this'll be very hard for you, but it would be a good idea if you start showing your big brother some respect for the stuff that he does for you, even after all the bad stuff you've done to him."

Sarah was taken aback by this; trying to respect Ed for her would be the most difficult thing she could do, seeing as she has hurt him verbally and physically throughout her live from being spoiled and bratty. Andrew took notice of this and explained further.

"I'm not going to force you to show him some respect, that's something you have to do on your own," Andrew stated. "Just know that, I am aware that Ed isn't the brightest person at times and some of his shenanigans are confusing at best for people that don't understand, but regardless, he's still your brother, and he is still here for you whether you want to admit it or not. You keep this in consideration and decide on achieving this on your own."

Sarah was surprised by how Andrew was still being so nice to her. True there was Double D who was still respectful to everyone whether they deserve it or not, and she had some respect for the sock-headed Ed, but she'd normally dismiss him because she spends time with her brother and Eddy. Still, doing something like that would be very hard for her to handle.

"I'll think about it Andrew," Sarah moaned. "But this'll be the most challenging thing I could ever do."

"I get that Sarah," Andrew placed his arm on Sarah's shoulder. "But listen, even though I have my own problems and there is stuff that I don't understand, I can help you if you need it."

"But Andrew, I wasn't respectful to you either," Sarah protested. "I laughed at you during that photo accident; I also acted selfish when it came to going to the jawbreaker factory."

"And I had forgiven you for that stuff," Andrew told her. "Its like I said before, I can't hold a grudge towards anyone, so I'm just a simple easygoing guy."

Sarah was taking in everything he told her and was wondering if he was serious.

"You serious," Sarah deadpanned while raising an eyebrow.

"Of course Sarah," Andrew said. "We may be acquaintances, but that doesn't mean I should respect you and help you. Just remember that."

Sarah was surprisingly shocked by this. Even though she really didn't deserve the respect Andrew was giving her, something about it felt, nice. Normally she'd flip at the sound of a pin dropping from someone doing this for her, but something about Andrew made her think it was…sincere, like he means it.

 _Guess this guy isn't that bad after all._ Sarah thought to herself as she then took a deep breath.

"Andrew, I know I never say this to anyone normally, but…" Sarah struggled to get this out. "…thank you, for hearing me out and keeping me company."

"Aww, your welcome Sarah," Andrew told her, feeling heart warmed that Sarah was saying this. "It was my pleasure. I'll be here for you if you absolutely need anything."

This gave Sarah some new perspective; deep down inside she did love her brother, but the way she was spoiled and how she became bratty to the point where she became a massive jerk to Ed made that occur seemingly rare, like a measly 1%.

Taking yet another exaggerated deep breath, Sarah then told him.

"Alright Andrew, I don't do this often with anyone but Jimmy, but I'll make an exception for just this once."

"What are you saying?"

Sarah then answered by surprisingly giving Andrew a hug, and that took Andrew by surprised; while he did recall Sarah having a soft spot, that was due to the effects of the magic boomerang that she was holding. The effects wore off after the boomerang exploded. Nonetheless, Andrew decided to return the hug.

"Now listen Andrew, this is a one time thing only, so don't go thinking this'll happen again, and you better not share this with anyone else, got it," Sarah warned him.

"My lips are sealed Sarah, I won't let anyone know that we engaged in this and we chatted together," Andrew promised her.

"Good," Sarah replied with that sweet voice she pulls off when she is with her mom. They broke out of the hug moments later when Andrew decided to ask.

"So now what?" Andrew was wondering what they should do now.

Sarah then thought about it for a minute and then she came up with something; seeing that Andrew was here, and the fact that Jimmy isn't available to play with her right now, Sarah felt like doing something good for once, and spend some time with Andrew.

"Andrew I wouldn't want this from you normally, but because Jimmy is not available to play with me right now, and the fact that you are here, I think I'd like it if we spend time together, just this once," Sarah stated. "What do ya say bub?"

"Oh sure Sarah," Andrew said with a sincere smile. "I'd love to spend time with you. It helps that I was bored anyway and Chaosky is busy doing some important stuff back at the house, so I'll be more than happy to accompany you."

Great, now Andrew I don't say this often but…thank you for this," Sarah managed to get out.

"You're welcome," Andrew responded.

"Okay Andrew, let's go and play together for a bit," Sarah told him.

"Way ahead of you Sarah," Andrew went with it. "Let's go."

"Got it Mr. Sillypants," Sarah commented.

It was then they decided to play together for once since Andrew had spent time with her when she was alone, and Jimmy was still resting up from the fight that occurred recently, so they decided to bond for a bit.

She hates to admit it, but Sarah knew that Andrew was right about what he said, and that was a serious suggestion that he had to give to her that she had to take care of by herself. Despite this, Andrew still treats her as if she was his friend. Sarah was thinking about everything she did and also the way she has been acting bratty for years.

 _Maybe I should keep Andrew's suggestion in mind and consider it._ Sarah thought. _He's not as bad as I thought he'd be, and yet I've been a jerk to him a couple of times too. I should probably consider everything he told me._

With that in mind, Andrew and Sarah played together for a bit, bonding for once which was something they normally wouldn't do unless Jimmy was with them. Some just the two of them alone with no hint of malice or aggression from Sarah was a shocker and a sight to see from the both of them. Even though they were only acquaintances for now, there was a chance that sometime soon they will become real friends and see each other as such. Both of them were having fun, laughing while playing for this occasion as their shadow were seen from the setting sun, signifying the end to another peaceful day, leaving Andrew to wonder what else will be in store for them and how Sarah will end up changing her attitude for the better. Only time could tell at that moment. Eventually, Andrew and Sarah were shown walking out of sight as the screen then started fading out in black, meaning that this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END NOW READERS!**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE SHOT! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AND LIKE THE DIRECTION THAT SARAH'S CHARACTERIZATION IS HEADING!**

 **AS I SAID BEFORE, BEGINNING WITH THIS STORY, SARAH WILL BE GOING THROUGH A MASSIVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT REGARDING HER ATTITUDE, AND IT ALL STARTED WITH HER REVEALING HER FREUDIAN EXCUSE TO ANDREW. EXPECT SARAH TO SLOWLY BECOME A BETTER CHARACTER OVER THESE NEXT COUPLE OF STORIES. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **NOW I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT STORY, BUT I'M GOING TO HOLD OFF ON IT FOR A LITTLE! IT WILL BE MADE AND PUBLISHED, NO WORRIES! IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT IT'LL BE, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS, SO TUNE IN AGAIN FOR IT!**

 **NOW ONLY IF YOU ARE UP TO IT, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY AND HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE DIRECTION SARAH'S CHARACTERIZATION IS HEADING.**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, ALL I CAN HONESTLY SAY FOR NOW IS THIS; GOODBYE NOW EVERYBODY!**


End file.
